Scorpius Malfoy and the Forbidden Family
by Malfoy4Lyfe
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is about too enter his second year of Hogwarts, and he finds something fabled from the stories of the famous Harry Potters days. What will Scorpius see in the mirror, will he waste his life away at it as so many before him did? Or will another one of the objects it hides be revealed?
1. The ex-Death Eaters' Sting

Scorpius Malfoy and the Forbidden Family

I, Scorpius Malfoy sat up in my bed, exhausted from the excruciating day before this one. "Son! It's time for your 2nd year at Hogwarts!"  
I groaned and got off my bed uneasily, "Father! Give me a bloo- never mind…."

I had mixed feelings about Hogwarts, I liked the classes and the friends, but the expectations and the fact I am the son of an Ex-Death Eater was what made me not like it so much. But I wasn't going to Muggle School or Durmstrang, father wanted me to go to Durmstrang. He said the place would toughen me up, because I admit it, I am not the toughest Slytherin in the castle. Moving on, I trudged down the stairs and found Mum and Father making me a breakfast. It was an unexpected sight though, as they commonly fought a lot. Father is the infamous Draco Malfoy, arch-nemesis of Harry Potter and all around bad boy. Even though our family hardly escaped Azkaban, we still are viewed as the filthy prejudice death eater family that we were.

I sat down, the look of confusion plastered on my face, when father said something that truly shocked me, "Scorpius, your Grandfather and Grandmother Lucius and Narcissa are moving in!"

At first my reaction was looking like a Hufflepuff, all clueless and brain-dead, but then the feeling kicked in and I realized that I would have to see my Grandparents every day. My mind flashed back to a day not too long ago.

 _Father and I were in the living room, talking about my first year, when Grandfather Lucius walked in, giving the room the all-too familiar sense of shut down evilness. "Scorpius!" he said with a tone of expecting, "How was your first year? Let me guess, Slytherin, top of class, lackeys? Don't even tell me…" He said with mock seriousness._

 _I sputtered out in shock and suprise, "Sl-slytherin yes, second t-top of class, and only f-friends."_

 _He looked at me with pure disgust and spat out, "You are Scorpius Hyperion MALFOY" he emphasized the Malfoy part by throwing out his hands. "WE ARE ONE OF THE SMARTEST AND BEST WIZARDING FAMILIES AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN MAKE TOP OF CLASS? WHO BEAT YOU, IF IT WAS A WEASLEY I WILL PERSONALLY-"_

 _He was cut off from speaking by a silence char, sent by my mother who I felt I owed big-time. He whipped his head looking raged at the direction of my mother and mouthed some curse words that made even father gasp._

I snapped out of the flashback and saw the puzzled faces of everyone looking at me. Mother held her hand too my forehead and announced I wasn't sick, but she muttered I was delirious. I got up and hurried too my bedroom. I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror, which always made me feel better.

Dominant Malfoy genes and irrepressible Greengrass genes fought viscously until they had to settle for a compromise. I was 4'12, platinum dirty blonde hair with light freckles splattered across my face, paler then a ghost, and more specially I am the first Semi-Metamorphagus, they are sort of like Metamorphagus's but can't completely change their appearance (apparently I got that from my great aunt Tonks). My eyes were silver and I was proud of the fact they even made a Potter cower in fear, or maybe it was the wand I had at his throat. I looked away from the mirror with newfound confidence and went down too face my grandfather once more.


	2. Anticipation For Something Sought

_The Next Day…_

I stepped out of the luxurious shower Malfoy Manor provided us and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my waist and to my chagrin I lost my brush. So now basically I had a silvery-blonde hurricane for hair. "Bloody hell" I muttered "So this is father's punishment for losing my phoenix-claw brush… how clever of him"

As the steam faded my mind cleared. I was hit with the sudden anticipation and anxiety it almost crippled my knees. Hogwarts was only


End file.
